sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Day Trip
"I need you, Bellamy. I can't lead them without you." ~Rayleigh Griffin to Bellamy Blake Summary Sent on a mission by the Ark, Rayleigh recruits Bellamy to join her. The two head to an old aid depot for supplies, and a possible home for the approaching winter. A terrifying event brings Rayleigh and Bellamy together, bringing old memories and feelings back to the surface. Plot Rayleigh is pacing in front of the tent the delinquents set up for communication with the Ark. Nathan Miller comes out, saying that it's not easy telling a parent their child is dead. Miller asks where Bellamy is, to which Rayleigh points to the top level of the drop ship, saying Bellamy's guarding the Grounder prisoner. Miller informs Rayleigh that Chancellor Jaha wishes to include her in the council meeting he's holding before heading to the drop ship. Rayleigh shrugs and ducks inside the tent. Chancellor Jaha wants to know more about the Grounder, in hopes he can provide insight on how to survive the winter. Rayleigh replies they're doing everything they can to prepare for the winter. They've been gathering nuts and berries, curing meats, and digging for roots. Rayleigh admits that they'll freeze before they starve. Councilor Marcus Kane believes he can help prevent that. Kane shows Raylegih coordinates to an old emergency aid depot that’s not far from their landing site. Kane and Jaha explain that it should have supplies and that it can be used as a shelter for the 100 and the citizens of the Ark during the winter. Rayleigh agrees that it’s worth a shot. Councilor Diana Sydney believes the kids should wait until the people of the Ark are on the ground. Jaha disagrees, stating that the 100 would die from exposure before relief arrives. He then asks for a moment alone with Rayleigh. Jaha admits that everyone's proud of what the 100 have accomplished on Earth; especially Rayleigh and Clarke's mother, Abby. Rayleigh declares she doesn't want to talk about her. Jaha tries to get Rayleigh (and mentions Clarke) to forgive their mother. However, Rayleigh doesn't agree with the decision her mother and Jaha made, and states Clarke doesn't either. Rayleigh believes Clarke will never forgive their mother or Jaha for betraying and killing their father, also admitting she probably won't either. Rayleigh changes the subject to the kids who actually want to talk to their parents. Leaving the communications tent, Rayleigh calls for Dax. When she can't find him she turns to Monty and Jasper, who are sorting and eating wild nuts, and asks if they've seen him. Monty replies he’s on the meat crew. Spotting Dax she calls out his name and announces he's up. Rayleigh walks into the drop ship looking for Bellamy and walks up to him, unaware that him and Octavia were in the middle of an argument. Bellamy snaps at Rayleigh, telling her the answer is still no about talking to Jaha. Rayleigh informs him that’s not why she’s there. Instead, she explains that the Ark found some records that show an old emergency aid depot not too far from where they are. Bellamy asks Rayleigh what kind of supplies it will have. Rayleigh declares they're the kind that might give them a chance to live through winter. She mentions she's going to check it out and could use some backup, inviting Bellamy along because she feels like he's her best bet to survive the trek to the depot and back. Rayleigh also mentions she's going to send Clarke on a mission with Monroe and Fox. Bellamy smiles at her honesty and agrees to go with her. Rayleigh smiles and says she'll meet Bellamy at the trail by the graveyard. Rayleigh exits the ship and returns to Monty and Jasper, asking Monty to grab the list of medicinal herbs he drew up for her. She tells him to grab it and calls Clarke over to her. Clarke asks her what she wants, to which Rayleigh replies she has a mission for her. Rayleigh finds Fox and Monroe and motions them over to her, just as Monty hands her the list she asked for. Rayleigh hands the list to Clarke, telling her to gather as many of the herbs as possible before nightfall, telling Fox and Monroe to keep Clarke safe while they're away. Rayleigh mentions to Clarke to check on Finn before she leaves camp as Rayleigh goes to their tent to grab her gear. Rayleigh stands by the graveyard, her eyes lingering on Wells' grave and she's visibly still hurting from his death. Bellamy approaches her and the two head out. Rayleigh notices Bellamy's pack is full of rations and reminds him that it's only a day trip. Bellamy replies by telling her a lot can happen in one day. As the two walk, Bellamy asks Rayleigh what's so special about her necklace, which she's been twisting around her fingers since they left camp. Rayleigh walks up to him and explains the story behind the ring, saying it was her mother's engagement ring that Jake gave to Rayleigh before his execution. Bellamy drops the conversation as they continue. Rayleigh changes the subject by mentioning that the first drop ship will be coming down soon and that Bellamy can’t avoid Jaha forever. Bellamy comments that he can try. Reaching the coordinates they see ruins and a large body of water. Rayleigh mentions the depot is supposed to be here somewhere. Bellamy says there has to be a door. Rayleigh tries to convince Bellamy that maybe Jaha will be lenient. Bellamy doesn't think the Chancellor will forgive and forget that he shot the man. Frustrated, Bellamy suggests they split up but stay within shouting distance. Bellamy ventures off in search of the door. Unbeknownst to Rayleigh or Bellamy, Dax lurks a good distance behind them. Rayleigh shouts, informing Bellamy that she found a door. Together they're able to get it open and go inside to find supplies. While descending the stairs, Rayleigh steps on a mummified arm and sighs, grateful that she didn't step anywhere near where internal organs were located. Bellamy notes that it wasn't the first skeleton they've seen. Rayleigh corrects him by saying the corpse was technically a mummy since it still had skin. As the two explore the depot they quickly realize that the place is ruined and disgusting. They realize that the 100 and people of the Ark can’t live down there. Rayleigh believes all the supplies were distributed before the last of the bombs went off. Rayleigh finds a box full of blankets. While she is happy they found something, Bellamy isn't. Bellamy opens up a metal barrel only to find it full of grease. Angry, Bellamy kicks the barrel over. After the barrel topples over, Bellamy discovers a bunch of assault rifles and ammunition that were inside. Rayleigh comments that the rifles changes things. Bellamy raves on about how finding the rifles changes everything. Bellamy asks Rayleigh if she’s ready to be a badass as he eats the wild nuts. Rayleigh comments on how guys automatically think holding a gun makes you a badass and states she's a pacifist. Bellamy insists on teaching Rayleigh how to shoot, stating that the bullets will do much more damage than her bow and arrows. When he fixes Rayleigh's stance, Bellamy notices how close he is to her and gets flustered. Rayleigh's cheeks flush and she flips her hair to the shoulder away from Bellamy, but she keeps glancing at him through her peripheral vision and sparks appear to fly. Bellamy shakes his head and pulls away from Rayleigh. Taking one of the rifles Bellamy decides to demonstrate instead. After Bellamy pulls the trigger, he notices that some of the bullets are duds. Bellamy tells Rayleigh to try hers. After she shoots for the first time, she's amazed by the feeling and questions if she should feel horrible for feeling that way. Bellamy shakes his head, smiling, and tells her to shoot again, but Rayleigh doesn't want to waste the ammunition. Rayleigh wants to discuss where to keep the rifles around camp, and who has access to them. She mentions Miller and how Bellamy must trust him. Bellamy tells her to keep Miller close because the others listen to him. Rayleigh questions why she has to keep him close. She then questions Bellamy's odd behavior. Looking down at Bellamy's pack, Rayleigh realizes he's going to run and tries to convince Bellamy to stay, stating that Octavia needs him. Bellamy tells her Octavia hates him and she'll be fine. Bellamy explains that he doesn't want to die or get locked up like the Grounder for the rest of his life when Jaha comes down to Earth. Flustered, Bellamy tells Rayleigh to keep shooting and leaves to go get some air. Rayleigh starts to feel the effects of the wild nuts and leans against the wall of the depot, relieving a memory from before she was arrested. A sixteen-year-old Rayleigh Griffin is standing by one of the many windows on the Ark with Bellamy beside her, in the standard Ark Guard uniform. The two are talking about the possibility of returning to Earth one day and they share a sweet kiss, As they pull away Wells comes around the corner and tells Rayleigh that Chancellor Jaha found the perfect spot to watch the Lunar Eclipse and adds that her family is waiting. Rayleigh nods and leaves with him, leaving a visually hurt Bellamy behind. Present-day Rayleigh walks up to the past Bellamy and says she never meant to hurt him. Rayleigh blinks and her hallucination sets in. She sees her solitary cell on the Ark and comes face to face with Wells Jaha. Rayleigh immediately knows what she's experiencing isn't real because she recently buried Wells. Wells mentions that it's time for Rayleigh to forgive her mom. Rayleigh breaks down over the growing pressure of everyone counting on her, the pressure coming from her nickname "Princess Commander" and over her letting someone be tortured. Wells tells Clarke that she's doing the best she can. Rayleigh admits she feels responsible for Wells' death, adding that when she found his body her heart broke. Wells kisses Rayleigh tells her it wasn't her fault and he's happy they reconciled before his death, reminding Rayleigh that first love's stay with you. Wells tells her that he wants her to be happy and find love again, admitting that he knew she had feelings for someone else. Rayleigh is still reluctant, and then the hallucination changes. Wells' voice slowly faded as reality came back., Dax is standing behind Rayleigh and he her on the head with one of the rifles and knocks her out. Rayleigh awakes and realizes Bellamy might be in trouble and grabs a rifle, leaving the depot to find him. Rayleigh sees Dax pointing a rifle to Bellamy's chest and quickly prepares her own. Dax and Rayleigh point their rifles at each other. Dax tells Rayleigh she should have stayed down in the depot; he tried not to kill her but Shumway said no witnesses. Rayleigh is confused and Bellamy says Shumway set it up and gave him the gun to shoot the Chancellor. Dax tells Rayleigh to walk away and he won't kill her. Rayleigh doesn't leave and tells Dax to put the rifle down. When Dax refuses, Rayleigh pulls the trigger but her bullet is a dud. Dax doesn't hesitate and shoots. Rayleigh manages to hide behind a tree just in time. Dax continues to shoot at her. Bellamy, realizing Dax is going to kill Rayleigh, barrels into him, sending both of them to the ground and the gun in the other direction. The two get into a fist fight with Dax gaining the upper hand. Both struggle for the rifle while Rayleigh tries to cock her rifle behind the tree. At some point, Dax manages to get his hands on the rifle and starts to choke Bellamy with it. Rayleigh, unable to figure out how to cock the gun, runs to Dax, planning to throw him off Bellamy. Dax, however, thrusts the end of his rifle into Rayleigh's eye. Rayleigh braces herself and Dax kicks her in the ribs. Rayleigh hits the ground and looks up, Dax punches her in the jaw, knocking her on her back. Dax holds a rifle at Rayleigh and she closes her eyes just as a round is fired. It is revealed that Bellamy shot Dax in the back to save Rayleigh, Dax dies quickly after. Rayleigh moves and winces, wrapping her arm around her stomach. Bellamy kneels in front of Rayleigh to check on her and she tells him a couple of her ribs are bruised from Dax's kick. Rayleigh sighs in relief that Bellamy's okay to which he says that he's not. Leaning up against a tree, Bellamy breaks down and says he's a monster. Rayleigh consoles him, placing her hand on his cheek and tells him that they all need him, that he is forgiven, that he can't run, that he has to come back with her and that he has to face it. Bellamy points out how she faced her mom. Rayleigh admits that she doesn't want to talk to her mother and that she doesn't want to face any of it. All Rayleigh thinks about is trying to keep everyone alive but they don't have a choice. Bellamy still thinks Jaha will kill him when he lands on Earth. Rayleigh responds that they will figure something out and kisses his jaw. Bellamy asks her if they can do it another time. Rayleigh nods and leans into his chest and tells him whenever he's ready. Rayleigh takes Bellamy's hand and intertwines their fingers, admitting that she needs him because she can't lead the delinquents alone. Bellamy votes to go back to camp and helps Rayleigh to her feet. Bellamy and Rayleigh walk back into camp looking confident. Bellamy announces that they have been scared of the Grounders for too long because of their knives and spears. Bellamy says he's done being afraid. Together, they show the camp the rifles. Rayleigh lets the 100 know they are weapons, not toys, and they will have to be prepared to give them up to the Guard when the drop ships come, but until then, they're going to help keep them safe. Bellamy announces there are more where those came from. They will start training in the morning so that if the Grounders attack, they will be ready. In the communications tent, Bellamy and Rayleigh face Chancellor Jaha through a video chat. Before Jaha says anything Rayleigh defends Bellamy and asks for his crime to be pardoned, under the table she places her hand over Bellamy's. Jaha explains that it's not that easy. Bellamy tells Jaha it is if he wants to know who on the Ark wants to him dead. Jaha thinks it over and pardons Bellamy Blake for his crimes, much to Bellamy's relief. Under the table, Bellamy interlocks his fingers with Rayleigh's and the two share a smile. After Bellamy leaves the communications tent, Jaha tells Rayleigh that Abby will be ready to talk to her shortly. Rayleigh nods and informs Jaha that she'll be back. Rayleigh checks on Finn's wounds. Finn vocally disapproves of bringing guns into camp. Finn doesn't want the guns in camp because he doesn't trust Bellamy and Rayleigh can't predict what Bellamy is going to do. However, Rayleigh tells Finn she trusts Bellamy. Finn is shocked to hear this and tells Rayleigh she's wrong to trust Bellamy. He also tells her she and Bellamy are leading the 100 down a dangerous road. Finn wishes Rayleigh would have talked to someone first. Rayleigh however, remarks that she wishes Finn would have talked to Clarke about Raven before him and Clarke slept together. Rayleigh tells Finn that he broke Clarke's heart and Rayleigh remarks that he's lucky she hasn't gutted him for hurting her little sister. Rayleigh leaves the tent. Clarke catches Rayleigh outside and says she wants to talk to her. Rayleigh cuts her off and explains to Clarke that she trusts Bellamy because he saved her life. The Griffin sisters look across camp at Bellamy who's talking with a few guys. Clarke comments that she owes Bellamy a thank you for saving her big sister. Rayleigh tells her to thank him the next day and say's she'll shut down the radio before turning in for the night. Clarke kisses her sister goodnight and leaves. Rayleigh catches Bellamy outside the communications tent and hugs him, thanking Bellamy for saving her life. Bellamy hugs her back and asks if she's ready to face Abby. Rayleigh pulls back and nods her head. Bellamy cups the side of Rayleigh's face and promises her that he won't let anything happen to her. The two look into each other's eyes and they kiss. Bellamy touches his forehead to Rayleigh's and the two say goodnight before parting ways. The episode ends with Rayleigh sitting at the video chat and Abby's on the other side up on the Ark. Cast Main * Claire Holt as Rayleigh Griffin * Eliza Taylor as Clarke Griffin * Paige Turco as Abigail Griffin * Isaiah Washington as Thelonious Jaha * Henry Ian Cusick as Marcus Kane * Thomas McDonell as Finn Collins * Marie Avgeropoulos as Octavia Blake * Bob Morley as Bellamy Blake * Christopher Larkin as Monty Green * Devon Bostick as Jasper Jordan * Lindsey Morgan as Raven Reyes * Ricky Whittle as Lincoln Guest Starring * Eli Gore as Wells Jaha * Jarod Joseph as Nathan Miller * Katie Stuart as Zoe Monroe * Genevieve Buechner as Fox * Victor Zinck Jr. as Dax * Kate Vernon as Diana Sydney Quotes * Bellamy: "You've been playing that thing since we left. What's so special about it?" * Rayleigh: "My dad made this for my mom, when he decided he wanted to marry her. He left it for me, to remember him by. He also told me that, when I find that right person, the one I want to be with forever, to give this to him to put on my finger. And that I have his blessing whenever I do decide." ~Rayleigh telling Bellamy the story behind the ring around her neck * Bellamy: "Ready to be a badass, Princess?" * Rayleigh: "Why do men always think guns make you a badass? Seriously, you're such a guy." * Bellamy: "Quite being such a girl." * Rayleigh: "So I'm a pacifist, sue me." ~Bellamy and Rayleigh shortly after they find the rifles * Wells: "Don't let fear hold you back. You deserve to be happy. I want you to find love again." ~Wells to Rayleigh during her hallucination * Bellamy: "Let the Grounders come. We've been afraid of them for far too long, and why? Because of their knives and spears. I don't know about you, but I'm tired of being afraid." * Rayleigh: "These are weapons, not toys. And we have to be prepared to give them up to the Guard when the drop ships come. However, until then, they're gonna help keep us safe." * Bellamy: "And there are plenty more where these came from. Tomorrow we start training, and if the Grounders come, we're gonna be ready to fight." ~Bellamy and Rayleigh to the rest of the delinquents * Thelonious Jaha: "Bellamy Blake, you're pardoned for your crimes." ~Jaha pardons Bellamy * Finn: "Ray, you and Bellamy are leading us down a dangerous road. I wish you would've talked to someone about it first." * Rayleigh: "Like you talked to my sister about your girlfriend before you slept with her." * Finn: "Clarke told you?" * Rayleigh: "I may be a blonde, but I'm not stupid. I could see what was going on. You broke my little sister's heart, you're lucky I haven't gutted you." ~The end of Finn and Rayleigh's conversation about the weapons in camp * Rayleigh: "I owe you my life, Bellamy." * Bellamy: "Hey. I won't let anything happen to you." ~The beginning of Belleigh in the cannon storyline Body Count * Dax is shot and killed by Bellamy * Commander Shumway is killed by Lt. Graco to make it look like a suicide (ordered by Diana Sydney/off screen). Notes and Trivia * The Grounder prisoner's name is revealed as Lincoln (off screen) * Octavia learns Lincoln's name (off screen) * Bellamy makes his first kill. He takes down Dax in order to save Rayleigh * The nuts that the delinquents ate are called Jobi Nuts, and when eaten in large quantities can cause paranoia and hallucinations. Relationships * Octavia and Lincoln kiss for the first time (off screen) * Finn and Raven sleep together for the first time since space (off screen) * Rayleigh moves on and ends her grieving for Wells * Bellamy and Rayleigh's kiss at the end of the episode marks the beginning of their relationship Playlist